


i can't stand the thought of losing you

by bickz



Series: The 25 Days of Ficmas '18 [6]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Confessions, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Laughter, Multi, One Shot, idk how tf else to tag this lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Being human was never something Alucard knew how to do, or really cared to for that matter. But, two particular humans may have changed his mind on that.





	i can't stand the thought of losing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/gifts).



> this is my big ot3 and it's canon and nothing you say will convince me otherwise

It’s funny how a handful of days can stretch impossibly into what feels like weeks, months, even years. Alucard’s life has always felt fast-paced, flashing by in a blink, a blur of scenes and emotions that have inadvertently shaped his very being. But, with Sypha and Trevor at his sides, he feels it slow down, is allowed time to dwell on the small things and truly appreciate life for what it is. They make him feel, well...human.

The sun is just about to rise, the faint golden tendrils of dawn slowly, quietly creeping across the heavily wooded landscape of Wallachia. Alucard had left the others sleeping peacefully to go on his usual early morning walk, but now he stops to watch the daybreak. He takes in a deep breath of the cool, damp air and closes his eyes to relish this moment of being alive, of being content, of the tranquility of the world. Alucard knows that this relative peace won’t last much longer, and the dhampir knows with even more certainty that  _ he _ has an impending expiration date as well.

“Alucard?” A soft, concerned voice calls, beckoning the blonde back from his contemplation. Alucard opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder in time to see Sypha approaching, drenched breathtakingly in the morning sunlight. Her hair and eyes seem to glow, brighter than the sun ever could, and the sight is more than Alucard can handle. “We’re almost done packing up. You ready?”

With a small smile, Alucard nods his approval, careful not to give away his adoration. “Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken?” he asks coyly.

Sypha flashes an amused grin. “Yes, a quick kiss of my knuckle broke the sleep spell cast upon our dear Trevor.”

“Splendid,” Alucard chuckles in response as he follows the mage back to their camp. They walk in comfortable silence, only the sounds of foliage crunching under their feet and the forest creatures awakening echoing around them. It’s such an insignificant moment, so menial and uninteresting, yet Alucard is sure that he will be able to recall this moment in vivid detail for the rest of his immortal life.

As they approach the camp, they find Trevor perched on the back of the wagon, messily eating an apple with a distinctly dirty knife. Sypha just sighs in exasperation, shaking her head in disapproval. She knows better by now than to try and change Trevor’s unsavory habits, but Alucard can still find the energy to poke the bear.

“Is that an ancient Belmont technique? Deliberately consuming contaminated produce in order to build up a resistance to disease?” Alucard comments, his lips turned into a condescending smirk.

Trevor narrows his eyes at the dhampir, and instead of replying verbally, he merely flips the bird before going back to his morning meal. There’s something disgustingly endearing in watching Trevor be so vulgar, so unabashed, so uniquely  _ Trevor. _ An unfamiliar warmth grips relentlessly at Alucard’s heart and it threatens to expose the dhampir for the sentimental sap that he tries so desperately to hide.

“Oh, stop it you two. The sun hasn’t even risen yet,” Sypha scolds half-heartedly as she climbs into the wagon. Alucard and Trevor both watch her, their gazes appreciative.

They all settle into their seats, Trevor taking the reigns as usual with Sypha next to him, and Alucard sat alone in the back -- that is, until Sypha abandons her post next to the hunter and comes back to join the dhampir. The constant jostling of the wagon hinders Sypha’s maneuvering some, but she persists until she’s sat nearly on top of Alucard, no hesitation in putting a hand on his shoulder for support as she lowers herself. She smiles at the dhampir, warm, friendly, comfortable. And again, Alucard feels that heat constricting his chest, painful, yet pleasant.

“You look like you could use some company,” Sypha comments.

Alucard gives her a wry grin. “Hm, yes, but company doesn’t usually want me.”

Sypha’s smile falters the slightest, and it may just be the movement of the cart, but she moves ever so closer, as if wanting to physically reach out to the man. He may have been just a bit too cold with that one. “Alucard, you don’t have to be alone anymore.”

The dhampir looks out the back of the wagon, his lips pressing into a thin unreadable line. Sypha is too kind, too empathetic, too...just  _ too human _ . She reminds Alucard of his mother, and he’s thought that since he met the mage, but each and every day he’s overwhelmed more and more by how stark the comparisons are. He remains silent, not wanting to upset Sypha with his cynicism, because he needs her hope and optimism, like the trees need the sun.

“You may not want to hear this, but…” Sypha begins, drawing Alucard’s eyes to her finally. She’s looking down now, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap and looking the most nervous he’s ever seen her. “You--both of you, really--you mean a lot to me.”

Alucard blinks, his eyes widening and the tension in his face releasing as it’s replaced with obvious surprise. Is this…?

“Alucard, I can’t stand the thought of losing you...of losing Trevor,” Sypha goes on, her voice so unusually quiet, and if she weren’t speaking to a dhampir, he may not have heard her over the noise of the wagon creaking on the bumpy dirt road. She looks up through her hair, a rosy tint to her cute little cheeks. “Don’t...don’t tell Trevor that I said that, though.”

Without warning, Alucard lets out a loud bark of laughter, immediately drawing the hunter’s attention. Sypha -- headstrong, clever, self-assured,  _ Sypha Belnades -- _ is too embarrassed to admit her feelings to her companions? It’s absolutely comical, the purest form of irony, really. And Alucard can’t help chuckling at the whole thing. Sypha desperately attempts to hush the dhampir, reaching out to try and cover his mouth, but between Alucard’s dexterity and the turbulence of the wagon, she finds herself falling into his lap instead. Alucard smirks as he holds onto Sypha’s warm hands, feels her heat envelope him and fill him to the brim with joy.  _ This _ is what it means to be human, to be anxious, to be kind, to be shameless, to laugh. Oh, how Alucard adores it, being with these two.

“Oi, stop having all the fun without me back there!” Trevor calls back, peeking over his shoulder, and Alucard would be damned if he’d miss that look of jealousy in his bright blues.

“Then stop the wagon and come join us!” Alucard taunts. 

Sypha lets out a distressed squeak as she tries to free herself from the dhampir’s grasp, only to be pulled back into his chest in a sort of awkward embrace. She continues to struggle, but stops suddenly when she feels Alucard lean over her. “You mean the world to me, both of you,” he whispers in her ear, pulling away with the most genuine smile she’s ever seen lighting up his beautiful face.


End file.
